


Like A God

by insomniacfics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N has just about given up on his transition but Tamaki has a means of convincing him that he's still loved.
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Like A God

Tamaki frowned, watching Y/N put away the documents before standing abruptly and carrying them to the garbage. “Darling?” Tamaki called, getting his attention. “What are you doing?”

“Throwing this stuff away,” Y/N said simply, holding up the pamphlets.

Tamaki frowned. “Those are from the doctor’s office though.” He got up and looked over them. “These are for...Why?”

Y/N crossed his arms over his chest, grimacing at the swell and sighed. “Because I can’t afford it.”

“Financially? Darling, let me handle it--”

“No way, Tamaki,” He said firmly. “I...I really do appreciate it, but it’s my body. I can’t have you paying for it. That’s not your problem.”

“No, but I want to help you, Y/N. Please, let me?”

“Not happening,” Y/N huffed, glaring a slight. Tamaki gripped his chin, lifting it as he grinned. “Stop it,” He scolded. Tamaki just grinned and leaned down, nuzzling him. Y/N huffed and whined. “Quit. Tamaki! No! You’re not bribing me.”

“You’re right. I’m not. But you look so cute when you get huffy with me,” He chuckled before kissing his neck gently. He gently took the pamphlets away. “Even if you have to put it all off for now, don’t give up. You’ll get the body you desire.”

Y/N sighed. “But...Tamaki, you have to deal with me like this.”

“Deal with--There isn’t dealing with you. I love you for everything that you are, Y/N. No breasts or lack of testosterone changes that.” He smiled and kissed his forehead. “You’re still a god in my eyes.”

Y/N blushed at that. “I’m not--No,” He whined, pulling away to hide his face.

Tamaki smirked and tossed the documents on the table. He dipped down and grabbed Y/N’s thighs, easily lifting him and wrapping them around his waist. The smaller man yelped and gripped onto him. Tamaki chuckled and carried him back to their bedroom. He hummed and smirked. He adjusted so Y/N was sitting in his lap, facing the mirror.

“Tamaki!” He scolded, blushing more.

Tamaki hushed them gently as he kissed his neck. “Now, now. You’re going to be a good boy for me, alright?” He coaxed as he worked off his shirt. Y/N looked away as soon as Tamaki had his shirt off. Tamaki kissed his neck and gently gripped his hips as his teeth grazed the pulse point. “Open your eyes for me, Darling.”

Y/N blushed and did so, gulping when Tamaki forced him to look into the mirror. “Tamaki, this is humiliating.”

“Now, now. I need you to see what I see,” He said gently. “Look at you. All of you. Every curve. Every dip. Every muscle. See that? That’s what a god looks like.” Y/N blushed at that, mewling when Tamaki gently pinched a nipple, tugging a slight. “And I worship at your altar, my love.”

“Tamaki,” He moaned as the man rubbed, gripped, squeezed, and touched almost every inch of his torso. He whimpered and whined, grinding against him as he met the purple-eyed gaze in the mirror.

Tamaki smirked and made a mark on his neck. “There you are, my darling. So handsome. Won’t you let me worship you?”

Y/N moaned as he kept working loving bruises onto his neck and shoulder. He’d no doubt cover it up when he’d need to go to work but damn it all if it wasn’t hot as hell. Tamaki slid his hand under his pants, working his fingers down to hit clit. Y/N gasped softly as the blond carefully tweaked and rubbed it. He twitched in his lap and mewled softly.

“Don’t look away from the mirror, Darling. I want you to see the faces I see when I worship you,” Tamaki ordered, turning his face to look in the mirror.

Y/N blushed and did so, flustered as Tamaki’s fingers found their way inside of him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Then again, Tamaki Suoh was always full of surprises. Sex was never an exception. His fingers curled and pumped slowly, keeping an agonizingly slow pace. Y/N was left panting and rocking his hips.

“Tamaki, please!” He begged.

“Now, now, Y/N. It’s not like a god to just be begging for someone as lowly as mortal-me. Let me give you my offerings,” He cooed, curling his fingers. He smirked when Y/N’s whole body twitched and watched him moan, closing his eyes. He kept working against that spot, careful not to scratch him. Instead, he moved his fingers quickly, knowing just how to make him climax. “That’s it. Let me feel you, Darling.”

Y/N moaned as he tried to close his legs in reflex, only to be stopped by Tamaki’s thighs spreading him wider. He shook and whined before finally he came. He was panting and whimpering as Tamaki pulled his fingers out and brought them to his own mouth. Y/N watched Tamaki’s face as those purple eyes met his in the reflection, watching him suck his fingers clean. Tamaki moaned into his ear and smirked as Y/N shuddered.

“Something wrong?”

Y/N just smiled and moved, getting between Tamaki’s legs and palming the erection straining against his jeans. All that bravado that came with Tamaki’s little game almost immediately left the blond as Y/N smirked up at him. “Your turn.”


End file.
